me deben una sandia
by fatuchiss-20
Summary: emmett compra una sandia pero despues se va a cazar cuando vuelve ya no la encuentra ¿que pasara? mal summary...


IMPORTANTE: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

SUMMARY: EMMETT ENCUENTRA UNA HERMOSA, UNICA, VERDE, SANDIA QUE PASARA ¿CUANDO LLEGUE DE CAZAR Y NO LA ENCUENTRE? ONE-SHOT

ME DEBEN UNA SANDIA

VPD: Emmett

Acompañe a rose y a nessie al supermercado a comprarle a nessie comida humana

Fuimos a la parte de frutería y verdulería, y ahí la vi tan bella, tan hermosa, tan verde, tan única una sandia(n/a que pensaban que era) la agarre y la puse en el carrito de cosas

-para que quieres eso emmett-pregunto rose

-ya lo veraz-dije, pagamos y fuimos a casa lleve la sandia a mi cuarto y la puse debajo de la cama y me hice el dormido entonces se me ocurrió hacer una mascara con la sandia, entonces baje a la cocina por un cuchillo y vi que todos estaban en una junta en la cocina y cuando aparecí se quedaron callados busque rápido el cuchillo y justo cuando iba a subir rose se me pone adelante

-emmett iremos a casar alice, jasper, carlisle y yo iras-dijo rose

-mm…-`lo de la mascara lo are mas tarde ´ pensé-esta bien ire-dije y fuimos de caza

VPD: Rosalie

Fuimos al supermercado con emmett y nessie a comprarle comida humana a nessie, fuimos a la parte de frutería y verdulería nessie agarro unas manzanas y bananas, vi como emmett agarro una sandia era la ultima que quedaba, `para que quería una sandia un vampiro ´ pensé, la puso con las demás cosas en el carrito

-para que quieres eso emmett-pregunte mientras nessie agarraba cereales

-ya lo veraz-dijo emmett, pagamos todo y fuimos a la casa, cuando llegamos emmett agarro la sandia y salio disparado hacia arriba baje toda las cosas con nessie y fuimos a la cocina donde se hallaba toda la familia reunida menos emmett

-tía para que es la sandia que trajo emmett-pregunto nessie

-no lo se-dije

-ya se, ustedes se van ahora a cazar-pregunto bella

-si porque-dije

-entonces le sacaremos la sandia porque sino manchara todo y esme se enojara por lo que esta pensando hacer con la sandia-dijo edward

-y que piensa hacer-pregunto jasper

-piensa hacer una mascara con ella-dijo edward, y apareció emmett por la puerta de la cocina todos nos quedamos callados, busco un cuchillo y se fue, entonces fui rápido y antes de que suba me puse delante de el para detenerlo

-emmett iremos a cazar con alice, jasper, carlisle y yo-dije

-mm…-dijo y parece que estaba pensando si ir-esta bien ire-dijo

-bueno, vamos alice, jasper, carlisle-grite para que me escuchen salimos por la puerta y fuimos a cazar

VPD: Nessie

Cuando se fueron los tíos y el abuelo entramos en acción mi mama y yo fuimos al cuarto del tío emmett y la tía rose y mi papa y esme se quedaban a vigilar, buscamos por todos lados pero no la encontramos

-donde la abra puesto-dije

-pues donde emmett siempre esconde sus cosas-dijo mi mama

-debajo de su cama-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

-jajá jajá-reímos las dos, buscamos debajo de la cama y ahí estaba la sacamos pero estaba atascada

-pa puedes venir-lo llame a gritos y enseguida vino

-que pasa-pregunto

-no podemos sacar la sandia esta atascada-dije

-ok esperen, nessie y bella traten de mover la cama-dijo movimos la cama y mi papa nos ayudo sacamos la sandia y sentí como se abría la puerta del cuarto todos no asustamos

-llamo alice y dijo alice que estarían mas o menos en una hora así que apuren a sacar la sandia-dijo mi abuela esme todos suspiramos de alivio

-pensamos que eras emmett-dijo mi mama

-bueno ya esta pero ahora donde la metemos-pegunto mi papa

-ya se-dijo mi mama y bajo a buscar algo, volvió con un machete y una bolsa

-la cortaremos y la tiraremos en el basurero del pueblo

-bueno pero aquí adentro no ensuciaran todo y no quiero manchado ni roto nada si no quieren que me enoje-dijo mi abuela esme

-esta bien iremos afuera-dije, bajamos y vimos la hora faltaba media hora necesitábamos hacerlo rápido fuimos al patio y la cortamos toda en pedazos y la metimos a la bolsa

-bueno quien va a llevar la basura al pueblo-dijo mi papa

-pues tú eres el más rápido-dijo mi mama

-esta bien-dijo y se fue en el volvo a los 20 minutos ya estaba devuelta

-llegamos-dijo alice entrando por la puerta

-ya esta-pregunto mi tía rosalie mi papa, mi mama, mi abuela esme y yo asentimos

-que cosa esta lista-pregunto el tío emmett

-nada amor-dijo la tía rosalie

VPD: Emmett

Llegamos de cazar y entramos a la casa

-llegamos-anuncio alice

-ya esta-pregunto rosalie a lo cual edward, bella, esme y nessie asintieron

-que cosa esta lista-pregunte

-nada amor-dijo mi rose

-mm…-dije-ire a mi cuarto-dije subiendo las escaleras, entre a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama y me acorde de la sandia, busque la sandia debajo de la cama pero ya no estaba, revolví todo mi cuarto pero no estaba, baje y todos estaban riéndose

-que es lo gracioso-pregunte enojado

-na...nada-dijo alice

-donde esta mi sandia-pregunte y todos estallaron de risas

-no lo se emmett si tu no lo sabes no lo sabemos nosotros-dijo edward

-a creo que esta en el estomago de nessie, es que tenia hambre-dijo bella riendo, mire a nessie furioso

-pensaba hacer una mascara con la sandia-dije mirando a nessie todavía

-yo no fui-dijo ella riendo

-a ya se donde esta-dijo edward

-en donde esta-dije

-en el basurero del pueblo-dijo edward

-que porque-dije

-lo siento cariño pero es que eres un vampiro no un humano y hacer una mascara con la sandia es cosa de niños-dijo rose

-todos ustedes me deben una sandia-dije

-jajá jajá-rieron todos

-y además por tocar mis cosas todos serán mis esclavos por una semana-dije

-no es gracioso eso emmett-dijo edward

-pues si no lo son diré secretos de todos ustedes-dije- así aprenderán a no meterse con emmett cullen

BUENO ESTE FIC SE ME OCURRIO MIENTRAS TOMABA TERERE CON MI PRIMA Y PENSE CUANDO ME FUI DE VIAJE EL AÑO PASADO Y CUANDO VOLVI NO ESTABA LA SANDIA QUE HABÍA DEJADO JAJAJA SE QUE SUERA RARO

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

OTROS FICS

*VERDAD O CONSECUENCIA (JACOB Y NESSIE) ONE-SHOT COMPLETO

*ME DEBEN UNA SANDIA (EMMETT) ONE-SHOT COMPLETO

Fati


End file.
